Alone no more
by Tazallie
Summary: Continuation of Alone, The GAbby ending...can Gibbs and Abby see past their fears to find the truth? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**As requested here is the continuation of Alone, the GAbby ending. If you haven't read Alone yet, you may want to because I am writing this as a pure continuation, there will be few flash backs, or explanations of past events.**

**So for all you GAbby fans like me, sit back and enjoy!**

**As always please feed me, and leave feedback; good, bad, plot lines, the lot, I love it all!**

**Ps, I have missed a few episodes, so if at any point they have shown the rest of Gibbs house, other than the basement I apologise, I didn't see it so am making his house up!**

Chapter 1

Abby and Gibbs rode to his house in silence, she had taken the first step, Abby had crossed the path to her apartment, the place that she had been attacked, and she had done it alone, but not by herself. Gibbs had stood and watched her from the road, a feeling inside him that was a mixture of pride and fear, along with something that he refused to even acknowledge. The important thing though was the fact that Abby had faced her demon, and had one this round. And Gibbs new from experience that it was only the first round, but it was the most important. It was the one that set the tone; if she had failed this one she would never have had a chance to win the rest. But he had every belief in her strength, even if she herself didn't.

They pulled up onto his drive, and Gibbs stopped the car

"Hey can I go see your boat?" Abby said as she eagerly got out of the car, she knew Gibbs enough to know that eventually he would want to talk to her about everything that was happening, Gibbs was not one for letting things go and she feared she was his next project. And that made her unbearably sad because deep in her heart she knew she wanted more, but just as deeply she knew she would never take that first step, because if he rejected her she would loose not just the chance for his love, but the friendship they had, and she needed him too much to take the risk. He thought she was strong, how little did he realise, just how weak she was, she thought bitterly.

"Yeah, but can we get inside first?" Gibbs said with a smile "I need a coffee" he said to himself as he went up his steps and unlocked the door. He stepped aside and let Abby walk inside first; this was a side to Gibbs that she rarely saw, one that none of them did, the old fashioned gentleman. When at work, Gibbs was very focused and single minded; courtesy like stepping aside to let herself or Kate go in first had no place there and so rightly, Gibbs left it behind. There he was the boss and the women around him were his minions, to defer to him at all times, including him entering a door first, but outside in his personal life he reverted to his upbringing and that fascinated Abby, the fact that there could be two Gibbs.

"You always need coffee" Abby called after him, as he headed for the kitchen after placing her bags next to the stairs. "You drink too much Coffee" she said as she wandered around his living room, she had been here before, thy all, had but this time it seemed different, maybe it was because the situation wasn't normal, or maybe it was because she wanted to understand him more, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to explore his world and find out just who Gibbs was.

"And you don't?" he asked leaning against the door jam, that separated his living room from his kitchen. Abby looked up and grinned

"Caf pow, does not count, it's a soda" she said with authority, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and headed back to the kitchen, Abby trailing behind him

"Hey Gibbs? Do you really live here?" Abby asked looking around at the immaculate room, the same way that the living room was.

Gibbs looked at her with a question in his eyes

"Yes Abby" he said patiently, as if to a child "I live here, Why?" he asked knowing that asking any question to Abby, no matter how simple could leave you with a raging headache, or the desire to throttle her or to ki…" Gibbs halted that train of thought abruptly, slamming his cupboard open for a cup.

"Because it is way too neat and clean for a bachelor, not that your really a bachelor, cos you've been married three times, so maybe they trained you, or it could be because your a marine and they …" Abby rambled in her usual way, especially when nervous, and for some reason she felt really nervous at the moment.

"I get the picture Abby" Gibbs said, handing the wandering Abby a cup of coffee "I think it is a combination of being a Marine, and hating mess, so its easier to tidy up after myself" he told her opening a door at the back of the dining area of the kitchen.

Abby watched as Gibbs went down the stairs that led to his boat, the love of his life,

"You coming?" he called from half way down the stairs

Abby paused and then ran down after him.

Gibbs stood against a wooden bench that formed a T in the corner of his basement, the coffee cup was in his hand and he was drinking form it, his eyes running over the shell of what would one day be a beautiful boat.

"Can I help?" Abby said as she came to rest next to him, her eyes taking in the boat and the hand tools

Gibbs looked at her quietly for a moment and then nodded

"Yeah but first lets get some dinner, do you want take out, or shall I throw some steaks on the grill?" he said watching her in the dim lighting, enjoying the way her face was so expressive, the way it scrunched up when she was thinking, even on something as simple as dinner

"Steaks" she said finally and decisively, "I love to watch the way the fat makes the flames roar, did you know that …" Abby started

"Don't explain anything that would turn me of my steak" Gibbs cut in warningly, a smile on his face, that reached all the way to his blue eyes, knowing that Abby had a store of knowledge of the gory, scary and down right disgusting things in life, he was rightly worried about what she was going to say

"You're no fun Gibbs" she complained, watching him slowly walk up the stairs and back to the kitchen, sneakily admiring the way his body moved, she grinned to herself, for such an old guy, she thought impishly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby and Gibbs finally enjoyed a leisurely meal after they both showered, and then a heated debate as to who was sleeping where; Gibbs had insisted that Abby take his room, and he would take the pull out in the den, Abby equally insisted that she wasn't kicking him out of his own room, Gibbs of course won.

The evening progressed in a companionable way, they cleared up after dinner together and then they headed down to the basement and worked on the boat together for a while, in a companionable silence. Abby soon became absorbed in sanding down the planks that Gibbs had nailed on the night before, while he added new ones, Soon though the physical work took its toll on Abby's battered body and so she went and collected the laptop she had bought with her, she tucked herself into the corner of his bench, plugged herself into his phone line and sat surfing while he stood sanding.

"You really, really need to get broadband" Abby gripped after waiting for a page to open very slowly. Gibbs looked over at her bent over her computer and smiled, not having a clue what broadband was

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice

"So that you get a faster internet connection" she said without looking up, or noticing that he was now standing behind her

"Wouldn't I need a computer for that?" he said in her ear, causing her to jump and spin on the stool she was perched on, except this wasn't the swivel chair she had at work, and the stool stayed where it was, causing Abby to slip off. Gibbs automatically reached out and grabbed her to stop her from falling, his hand grazing her breast; his face mere millimetres from hers.

Abby froze, the sensation of his hand against the side of her breast causing electric shocks to course through her body, her heart skipped several beats and then started to race, she looked into the blue eyes that she fantasised about frequently and held her breath.

Gibbs looked down into Abby's face, and watched unnamed emotions flash across it, his head lent forward of its own violation before he realised what he was doing, then he pulled away, his fingers tingling where they had touched her.

"You ok?" he asked gruffly, sitting her upright on the stool and pulling away from her. Abby felt bereft at the loss of contact but nodded shakily

"Yeah I'm fine boss man" she said trying to distance herself from her emotions and feeling's for him, sure that she had imagined the desire she had seen in his eyes. Gibbs heard the phrase boss man, and turned away to hide his dismay, he could have sworn she had felt the same way, but he told himself she had used the phrase to remind him of their boundaries.

"Good, I'm going for a drink" he said as he left the basement taking two steps at a time.

Upstairs Gibbs walked into his den, and crossed over to the cabinet that held his Jack Daniels and poured himself a large glass, he turned and sat in the large worn leather chair, his glass in his hands, he sighed and closed his eyes

"You stupid, stupid old fool" he muttered to himself, the berating continuing inside, he leant forward and took a healthy swig from his glass, calling himself every kind of fool imaginable.

Slowly the alcohol began to work its magic, and his heart stopped pounding, but Gibbs wasn't sure if the pounding had been desire or fear.

Abby sat staring at her computer screen, her mind turning over what had happened, she pushed the laptop away and lay her head on the bench, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"Damn it" she muttered to herself, sitting up to wipe her eyes and looking furtively upstairs in case Gibbs came back, it was bad enough that she was a weak fool, without letting him know she was stupid too.

Abby pulled her laptop towards her and slowly shut it down, buying herself the time she needed to compose herself and face him again, once done, she took a deep breath and turned around, screaming at the shock of seeing Gibbs standing there

"Thought you might like a drink too" he said, his tone the same neutral one that he used at work. He held out a tumbler with an amber liquid in it, identical to the one in his own hand. Abby took it, her mind whirling, how long had he been there? Had he seen her crying?

"Thanks Gibbs" she said, sniffing the glass "Ohh JD, thanks" she said forcing her tone light and fun, Abby the party girl, Abby the lab rat, she thought, Abby the moron she thought bitterly.

"Your welcome" he said turning back to his boat, placing the glass inside the skeleton shape of it and picking up his screwdriver "you going upstairs?" he said without turning around

"Yeah, its killing me trying to use dial up, so I thought I might watch some TV" Abby said desperately, trying to think of something to get her away from Gibbs for awhile, he turned and watched her intently, his eyes assessing and questioning at the same time

"Then you need to stay down here" he said, then nodded to the corner of the room, where an ancient portable TV sat "That's the only one in the house" he continued, smiling gently at the dismay that crept over Abby's face.

"No Cable?" she said her voice a shocked whisper, as she looked at the old TV, Gibbs shook his head, his grin growing wider

"Nope" he said turning back to his boat

"Gibbs, you are seriously weird" Abby said, shaking her head in dismay "You really need to get with this century, no wonder you have three ex wives, and no dates" she said her eyes seeming to be fixed permanently to the silent TV

Gibbs laughed at her statement

"I'm weird? I'm not the one who mutilates my body and sleeps in a coffin" he scoffed, turning to face her, his eyes creased in laughter.

"Which, if you had let me bring, would have meant that you didn't have to sleep on the pull out couch" she said, her eyes heating up with the sense of fun sparring with Gibbs always gave her.

"Which would not have fitted in my car" Gibbs countered easily

"You didn't even want to try" Abby said, "Do you think I would solve all the great things I do, if I didn't try the impossible?" she argued, the earlier anguish forgotten, in returning to the comfortable banter they shared.

"Try the impossible? You are the impossible Abs" he laughed, picking up the hand sander and tossing it too her,

"If you don't want to watch my TV, or play on that thingy" he said pointing to her laptop "then make yourself useful, and sand this down" he said, running his hand over a section he had finished earlier on.

"Yes, boss man sir!" Abby said, saluting smartly, a grin on her face as she crossed over to the boat and the section he had pointed to.

Abby and Gibbs worked the boat in silence, each of their thoughts centred on the other, neither realising that there thoughts travelled similar paths. Only difference was, Abby's were with a sense of loss, and what could never be; Gibbs's were with a sense of shame and denial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad your all enjoying this one too! **

Chapter 3

Slowly the evening had turned to night, and Abby still suffering form her attack left Gibbs to his boat as she went to bed, as she lay in the crisp clean covers of his bed, she found sleep difficult. She lay looking at the room in darkness, the room that was so much Gibbs. The furniture was dark, heavy and traditional and very strong, yet there was a beauty to it that defied definition, none of the pieces technically matched and yet each blended in with the other. The colours were reach dark earth tones, which screamed of the outdoors, yes this room was Gibbs, and it even smelt like him, woody and earthy and rich.

Abby pulled the cushion to her and held it tightly, her face buried in it, and slowly she drifted to sleep.

Gibbs worked on his boat, his mind trying to seek the peace and calm that normally came from working with the smooth wood, but tonight it failed, there was no peace to be found, there was no calm in the soft contours of the hull, instead he saw softly rounded curves as his mind followed Abby sanding and stretching, instead he saw dark hair and dark eyes, laughing as they worked. And he hated himself for it. Abby was his colleague, his lab rat, his friend and that was all she could ever be, should ever be.

_You can go in and see your daughter_

His mind threw at him, the words of the doctor when he had bought Abby into the hospital, he wondered just how many years difference there was and he began to add it up, before stopping, telling himself he didn't really want to know, all he needed to know was that he was old enough to be her father, and that made his feelings for her wrong.

Abby looked up to him, respected him, and considered him a friend and that was it. There was no way she could feel anything else for him, they were too different and that didn't include their age gap either; she was a techno wizz, and he didnt even konw how to use a computer properly; she was a goth, he was an ex marine, who liked the simple life.

Gibbs threw the screwdriver in his hand down in disgust and reached for the bottle of Jack he had fetched earlier, he poured some into the glass and knocked it back, before pouring another.

When that failed to work he slammed the glass down, grabbed the bottle and headed for the den, and sleep that would come only when the bottle was empty.

Gibbs woke suddenly, trying to work out what had woken him, he looked around the room momentarily forgetting where he was, and then the sound came again, a mewling sound, more cry than scream but something not right. Gibbs threw back the cover and bounded up the stairs, his hand automatically grabbing the gun in the drawer in the den. He paused at the top of the stairs, listening for sounds of threat, but he heard none, only the sound of sobbing. He crossed quickly to his room and opened the door, the light form the hallway spilling across the bed and a sleeping, crying Abby. He stood paralysed, not sure what to do when there was no threat to counter, only a night time fear to soothe.

Gibbs gently placed the gun on his dresser by the door and crossed the dark room to the bed, he carefully sat on it, trying not to wake Abby, and he gently stroked her soft arm

"Shhh, Abby, its just a dream" he said soothingly to the sleeping woman, feeling ashamed that he noticed just how soft and warm her skin was beneath his hand

"Its ok Abby, it's just a dream" he whispered as the sobbing began to lessen, Abby turned in her sleep and tried to snuggle into the warmth of his body, Gibbs tried to move away but Abby sobbed softly again, with a sigh Gibbs scooted down the bed and pulled the sleeping Abby into his arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest, tucked beneath his chin

"Gibbs, hurt" she murmured in her sleep, her breath catching on a sob again. Gibbs felt the return of the fear he had felt that night

"Shhh no, Abby, no more hurt just a bad dream" he said gently into her hair, pulling her tighter into his side and stroking her long black hair

"Just a bad dream" he whispered "I have you Abby and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he said, gently dropping a kiss onto the top of her head

"Gibbs…" she murmured as slowly the dream receded and sleep returned. Gibbs lay still listening to the cadence of her breathing and slowly fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby awoke slowly, her mind groggy, she turned into the warmth beside her and threw her arm over the body next to her, her mind paused as she processed the action she had just taken, her eyes opened slowly to see Gibbs sleeping beside her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, _yep he was still there_ she thought to herself, a small smile breaking over her face as she took in the pleasure of watching him sleep, really sleep. Abby had caught him taking a nap in Ducky's office a few times, but then he had alwyas instantly woken up, and he had still looked like Gibbs, her boss, but here he looked different, younger and freer somehow. The worries and pressures he faced daily had slipped away to reveal Jethro not Gibbs and her heart contracted at the thought that she would properly never see this man again. Without noticing a tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto Gibbs's hand. As if it had been an alarm signal Gibbs' eyes flew open and saw Abby staring into his eyes and crying silently.

"Abby?" he said gently, not moving, "Nothing happened" he tried to reassure her "you had a bad dream" he continued, his blue eyes watching her intently

"I know" she said quietly, her heart breaking at the look of worry in his eyes, she knew Gibbs would never take advantage of her, he didn't find her attractive, why would he? She thought bitterly. "That's the problem" she said not realising she spoke the heartbroken words out loud, until it was too late to take them back

Gibbs felt his heart stop beating at her words, his eyes turned puzzled as they sought an answer in her words, one that made sense

"Oh God" Abby said pushing away from Gibbs and sliding off the bed, the long old fashioned white nightdress hiking up as she did so

Gibbs sat up, getting of the bed and cutting of her escape route

"What did that mean Abby?" he asked calmly, as if asking a witness a question, inside though he was anything but calm, his heart raced and his mind kept repeating the words and there possible meaning

"nothing" she said looking for a way out of the room, and the situation; how stupid could she be, she wondered, as if she didn't already know he felt nothing for her except friendship, his reaction was giving it away now

"Yes you did Abby, what did you mean?" he demanded again, his eyes finding and holding hers

"I, I… Damn it Gibbs, I meant it's a pity you didn't take advantage of me, because it would have totally rocked, but you didn't and you won't and I feel really, really stupid, so will you just move it and let me go and kill myself, in the mostdisgusting fashion I can find" she said in a rush, her normal animation disappearing in a wave of self loathing.

"Finished?" Gibbs asked calmly, taking a step towards her, she nodded shakily, not trusting her voice or willing to meet his eyes anymore

"Good" said Gibbs from directly in front of her "So you wanted to be rocked?" he said quietly, Abby looked up almost afraid, she had only ever seen this deadly calm Gibbs once before and then he had been furious at her

"Would have been nice" she tried to quip back, but failing as her voice shook.

Gibbs pulled her chin up so that she had to look at him and then he lowered his lips to hers, his other hand snaking round to pull her tighter to him


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad your enjoying the story, can't promise they will have it easy, but hopefully they will get there together...**

**please feed me...leave feedback...cos I love it!**

Chapter 5

The kiss deepened, both Abby and Gibbs falling into a vortex of passion, neither thought, only felt; and what they felt was something neither of them had imagined in their wildest dreams. The kiss lasted an eternity as they stood pressing into each others bodies, there mouths moving over each other, into each other. Abby raised her hand to his hair and did what she had always wanted to do and ran her hands into the thick silver hair, the feel of it sliding along her fingers casing her to groan in pleasure. Gibbs returned the favour by sliding his arms up Abby's back until he reached her neck, his hands gently caressing the sensitive area there, before moving into her hair, the long silky mass that had always driven him crazy in the pigtails she always wore, suddenly Abby made a small gasp of pain, as Gibbs ran his hand over the lump on the back of her head, where she had hit it in the struggle with Flynn.

The sound worked like cold water on Gibbs and he suddenly pulled away from Abby, leaving her gasping and in shock.

Gibbs stood looking down at Abby, looking for where she was hurt but saw only desire in her eyes and swollen lips

"Christ" he muttered, coming to his senses and realising what he had just done, Gibbs spun round and strode from the room.

Abby stood staring at his retreating back for a moment, her passion numbed mind unable to grasp the sudden change from passion to pain, but slowly self preservation kicked in

"Gibbs" she shouted storming after him "Gibbs don't you dare walk away from me now" she said angrily catching up with him at the bottom of the stairs

"You cannot possibly think you can totally rock me like that and then just walk away" she said putting her arm out to stop him. Gibbs stopped but didn't turn to face her

"That should not have happened" he said, his voice biting

"Yes it should, and I am glad it did, but you are being a total bastard" Abby said angrily, not believing what he had just said

"That's because that's what I am Abby, a bastard, and no it should not have happened nor will it again" he said turning to face her, his eyes closed and dispassionate, his wall firmly back in place, at least on the outside. In truth Gibbs felt anything but dispassionate, he felt raw and exposed and very stupid, there were too many reasons for this not to work and he refused to risk the relationship he had with Abby on the sure bet that once again he would screw up another relationship. Gibbs looked at her, seeing the pain and anger warring in Abby's expressive face, and hating himself more for doing this to her, but knowing that ultimately it was for the best.

Gibbs turned on his heel and headed for the front door, but Abby got there first and stood in front of it

"No way Gibbs, no way do you get to walk away" she told him, poking him in the chest, "you want to dump me before we even get anywhere, then you are damn well going to tell me why" she shouted, her anger getting the best of her "I deserve an explanation, you kissed me, and it totally blew my mind, and I bet yours too" she finished somewhat quieter "I deserve that at least Gibbs" she said softly, her eyes pleading with him.

Gibbs watched her in that still and silent manner he had, his eyes assessing and deciding, then he slowly nodded at Abby as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you do" he said quietly "But it wont change anything, this can't happen Abby" he said before he turned and walked into the den.

Abby followed him, her heart breaking at the brief glimpse of pain she had seen in Gibbs's eye.

"Why cant it Gibbs?" Abby said softly, crossing the room and sitting cross legged on the sofa

Gibbs watched her getting comfortable, her legs tucked underneath the white cotton gown, the sort his grandmother had worn, only on Abby it looked incredibly sexy and innocent at the same time. Gibbs turned away from her, fighting not to take her in his arms and beg forgiveness for hurting her, fighting not to kiss her senseless and find out what the nightgown hid.

He crossed over to the window and looked out gathering his thoughts

"I'm too old for you Abby, too different, not to mention that I'm your boss" he said turning to look at her, his blue eyes intense.

"They are just excuses Gibbs, I've dated older than you before don't forget, my college professor was 65, and that was fine with me, I like older men, they make so much more sense" she told him smiling gently before continuing her voice and face serious, and older than her years "why are we different Gibbs? Because I'm a Goth? Because I sleep in a coffin and like to party?" She asked him, her eyes begging him to hear her not just listen to her. "where it matters most, inside, we're the same Gibbs, its why we get along so well, its why when the others are looking to kill you, I get why your acting the way you are, because Gibbs we are the same, we're obsessive, and we care and we are both perfectionists and addicted to caffeine, but most of all Gibbs we care too much and that's what drives us the most." she paused and rose off the sofa, crossing over to him

"Gibbs give me a chance, give us a chance" she whispered as she rose up and kissed him, everything she had ever felt and thought she would never have a chance to show him in the kiss.

Gibbs groaned and tried to pull her away from him, but she wound her arms around his neck

"Tell me you don't want this, look me in the eye Gibbs and tell me you don't want me, and I'll walk away now, and we will never mention this again" she whispered into his mouth before she closed hers on him again. Gibbs held himself tightly, trying to find the strength to push her away and lie to her, but he couldn't, the strength wasn't there, and slowly he responded pulling her closer into him and deepening the kiss

"Abs, my Abs" he whispered "are you sure?" he said pulling away slightly looking down at her, his eyes torn and unsure, wanting more than he ever remembered wanting anyone before, and also more afraid than he could believe possible. Abby answered with a smile,

"More than you it seems" she said sadly, seeing the doubt in his eyes still, the fear, she pulled away, "I want you Gibbs, I have for a very long time, but I want you to be sure, because I am not looking for a quick trip to the sack, I'm looking to keep you" she warned him.

Gibbs stood looking down at her, his eyes watching, his heart racing, slowly he nodded coming to a decision, he bent and picked Abby up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs carried Abby over to his leather chair and sat down with her in his arms.

"We need to talk first Abby" he sad, "I can't go into this without…" Gibbs started pausing at how cold the word rules sounded, yet that was exactly what he wanted; a set of rules that would protect Abby

"Rules Gibbs? Like rule 12?" Abby said with a grin, relief coursed thorough her body, her eyes sparkled at the thought that she was here with Gibbs, sitting in his lap, and it felt much better than all of her fantasises put together.

"Yeah Abby rules, my rules" he said in his best I'm the boss tone, it being ruined by the fact that his thumb was gently stroking the sensitive inside of her wrist

"Firstly anytime you want out, you go Abby, I won't hold you back, I know you said you wanted this for keeps but let's be honest Abby, this won't last, I am too old and we are too different, and you have been through a lot just recently that may be effecting…" Abby silenced him with her lips, it was either that or her fist she thought, she pulled back from him and eyed him carefully weighing her words carefully

"Do you know just how insulting you were Gibbs? I mean I know you often are but this is different, contrary to what you may believe I do know my own mind, I have being having these amazing fantasies about you for ages now, long before creepo decided he wanted me as his next plaything, and yeah you are such an old man, maybe your gonna want to get some viagra to keep up with me, as to hold me back if I want to leave, do you really think you could stop me?" Abby said, anger creeping into her voice before she took a breath to clam herself. "It may be a shock Gibbs but I want you, and I am damn sure you want me, so how about we stuff your rules and just go upstairs and see what happens?" Abby said

"Abby…" Gibbs started, shaking his head at her, "We…" Abby shook her head back at him, an impish look in her eyes, she lent her head into his, brushing her lips against is mouth without really kissing him

"No Gibbs, no rules, no more talking, not yet, we have about an hour an a half before you have to go to work, I don't want to waste it" she said her eyes locking onto his, the desire she felt for him evident in her eyes "I want you to know what I feel, so that when those doubts creep up on you today, you have something to remind you of why its worth it" she said, moving herself so that she straddled his legs. Her mouth finally taking possession of his, and his heart if not yet his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abby lay in Gibbs arms, her head on his chest listening to his heart beating under her ear, she smiled as she gently made circles around his nipple, a smile on her lips

"Wow for such an old guy Gibbs you sure know who to turn a girl to mush" she sad happily

"Experience comes with age" Gibbs rumbled swatting at her hand, "but this old guy has to go to work" he said, dropping a kiss on Abby's head, and pushing her gently off him, before rising naked from the bed

"Ah no fun, you're the boss you could play hooky" she said, flopping on to her front, her chin propped on her folded hands, as she watched him getting ready

"Nope" was all he said as he headed to the shower

"Can I scrub…?" Abby started to say getting up off the bed to follow him

"And no you can't scrub my back, I'm gonna be late as it is" he called from the shower

"No fun" Abby muttered wrapping the sheet around her toga style and heading downstairs to the kitchen to fix coffee.

Gibbs came down a short while later, freshly showered and dressed and his mask firmly back in place, he grabbed the coffee Abby handed him with a smile of gratitude and a quick but passionate kiss

"What are you planning to do today?" he asked as he skimmed the paper, he had collected on his way to the kitchen

"Thought I might come into work later on" she said, avoiding his eyes, knowing what he would say "I have this really awful boss who scares temps away" she grinned at him" and I don't want a mountain of work waiting for me, that or work on your boat" she said a sparkle in her eyes. Gibbs said nothing just watched her quietly over his cup, and then he sighed

"Fine you can come in for a half day" he said not relishing the idea of Abby loose on her own with his boat, he might come home to find it painted black with little silver spider webs on it

"Thank you Gibbs" Abby said meekly, the tone not matching the sparkle in her eyes, Gibbs narrowed his eyes, a half grin on his face

"Yeah" he said, his tone indicating he knew she had engineered his reply and that he was willing to let her on this occasion.

Gibbs stood up, taking his coffee cup in the sink and washing it quickly

"I'm going, do you want me to swing by and pick you up, as you don't have your car here?" he asked heading to the door, Abby following still wrapped in the sheet

"Nope, I'm gonna get Jenny to meet me for Lunch, she can swing by here and pick me up" she said following him onto the porch

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow at her attire and where she was, but said nothing as he bounded down the stairs to his car.

"Hey Gibbs?" Abby called as he opened the door "Don't I get a kiss?" she asked her tone pouting and playful, Gibbs grinned at her

"Not on work time" he said, Abby looked at her watch and grinned, watching him getting in his car.

"Hey Gibbs? Gibbs?" she called again, waiting for him to stick his head out the window

"What Abby?" he said, the same tone he had used many times in the past

"Can I call you Jethro?" she called sweetly

Gibbs paused and signed something in ASL before backing the car out of the drive

"Bet your mother doesn't know you know signs like that" she muttered laughing to herself as she went back inside, to poke around his house.

Gibbs arrived at the bullpen to find, Tony and McGee crowded around Kate's desk

"He's never late" he heard McGee say

"Maybe Abby drove him insane, and he was burying her body" Tony laughed

"Nope DiNozzo, but I might be tempted to bury you if you don't get some work done" Gibbs said, hitting the back of his head as he walked past him

"Ow Boss, why do you only do that to me?" Tony moaned, rubbing the back of his head

"Because it's more fun to hit you" Gibbs replied "Kate I can punish just by making her work with you and McGee I scare just by breathing" Gibbs told the agents, as he headed to is deskand the pink message slips on it, he flicked through them then paused.

"Shit" he said, turning and leaving the bullpen again, turning at the top of the stairs,

"Kate, Tony, go and fetch Abby from my house, we have a problem" he called then disappeared, leaving three confused agents as to what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hadn't planned on a case in this story, but it seems to be sneaking up on me!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**As always please feed me…**

Chapter 8

Gibbs stormed up to Morrow's office; the secretary that protected Director Morrow looked up at Gibbs's entry

"Can I help you agent Gibbs?" she asked politely

"Yes I need to see the director now" he said, impatiently, hating having to go through anyone, but not willing to just barge in on the man he respected above most others. The secretary nodded then crossed over to the doors that hid Morrow from the rest of the NCIS building, she emerged a moment later

"You can go in Agent Gibbs" she said, her eyes following him in appreciationas he passed her by

Gibbs crossed to the large desk in the room behind which sat the director of NCIS

"Sir, I need to place Abby in protective custody" he said without waiting to be asked

"Good morning to you tooGibbs" Morrow smiled "and why do you need to do that, I thought you had the perpetrator in custody?" he said showing that he was fully aware of everything that went on in NCIS

"Yes sir, we did, but some new evidence came to light, and I believe that Abby may be in danger still." Gibbs said carefully, Morrow peered at him, seeing more than Gibbs was saying,he wavedGibbs into a seat

"Talk to me Jethro" Morrow said his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

…………………………………….

Kate and Tony headed towards the underground car park together

"So what do you think Abby has done?" Tony asked as they rode in the elevator

"Why would Abby have done anything wrong? Perhaps Gibbs needs her help on something?" Kate defended her friend "Just because when Gibbs demands your presence it means your in trouble, does not mean it's the same for everyone" she told him hotly

"Nah Abby did something; he was heading for Morrows office? She properly drove him mad last night and he wants to fire her" Tony said gleefully, "I'll miss Abs though, if not her music" Tony said knowing it would drive Kate crazy

"She is not getting fired" Kate said through gritted teeth, elbowing Tony out of her way to get to the car first

"Bags driving" she said reaching the drivers side and holding out her hand for the keys

"Nope I have the keys, I'm driving" Tony said getting in the passenger side and scooting over to the drivers side, Kate stood watching with her mouth open, Tony opened the window

"What's the matter Katie?" Tony drawled, "I drive better than Gibbs" Tony said, a smirk on his face

"Yeah but not by much, and then we have to listen to your music" she complained walking round and grudgingly getting into the passenger side, the tone was set, the drive would be one long fight, as usual.

………………………………………………………..

Abby sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee, one of Gibbs's shirts her only covering after her shower, she liked the smell and the feelings evoked form the knowledgethat his skin had touched it, and so she had decided not to get dressed until it was nearer time for Jenny to pick her up. She sipped her coffee a grin on her face at the unexpected turn of events, unexpected but very welcome. She stood and stretched her muscles and body still sore from the beating Flynn had given her, planning to go and get her makeup on, when she heard a knock at the door.

Abby slowly made her way over to the front door, wishing Gibbs's shirt was a bit longer, but not really caring enough to find something to cover up more with, if it was the post man he was going to get a thrill she thought, she just wished it was Gibbs, but she knew him well enough to know that he would never sneak home early for a bit of morning fun.

Abby swung the door open a smile on her face for whoever was there

"Hello, Kate" Abby said, shocked at seeing her friend there, really wishing Gibbs's shirt was longer now "What are you doing here?" she asked, opening the door wider before seeing Tony getting out of the car

"Oh Crap" Abby said, tugging at the hem of the shirt and hating that she had no make up on. Tony was never going to let her forget this.

"Abby" Kate said, her eyes looking her friend over, confusion and questions warring for space on Kate's face "Is that one of Gibbs's shirts?" she asked carefully, her mind whirring at the implications, her eyes taking on a sparkle, she spun round as she heard Tony bounding up the steps, then turned back to Abby her eyes wide in warning and concern.

"Whoa" Tony said catching sight of Abby "Is that Goth girl?" he teased, first only seeing the no make up, then his eyes drifted lower to the long expanse of toned and pale legs showing under the blue chambray shirt. "Is that Gibbs's shirt?" he asked, his eyes widening, his face taking on the juvenile smirk he wore so often.

"Oh My God!" Tony said, slapping his leg and laughing out loud, "Good old Gibbs got some last night" he chortled, looking at Abby and dodging the elbow Kate aimed at him

"Abby... Abby my girl I am shocked at you, I thought you only had eyes for the probie" he continued following Abby into the house, who had yet to say a word

"Tony" Kate hissed from behind him, "Stop it now" she demanded trying to run interference for her friend, worried at Abby's silence

"No its ok Kate, I'm a big girl, and yes Tony, Gibbs did get some but it was this morning not last night, but I dare you to say that to his face" Abby said turning to face the two agents, her face creased in a huge smile, that radiated throughout the whole room "And it was fantastic, Gibbs is fantastic" she said twirling around the room, like a child at a party

Tony stood in shock, not expecting this reaction from his teasing, having expected Abby to deny it, and give him a perfectly good reason for her appearance

"You and Gibbs? You and he…" Tony stuttered at a loss, his eyes going round.

Abby smiled and nodded, then grew serious

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking at the shocked Kate and Tony in concern, knowing that something must be wrong for them both to be here.

"Um, ur Gibbs sent us to fetch you" Kate stuttered "We don't know why though, but he didn't look pleased when he left" Kate added on, her mind beginning to comprehend what Abby had said, her eyes lighting up with delight for Abby, she had guessed awhile ago how Abby felt about Gibbs, but she had never realised Gibbs felt the same way.

"So maybe you want to go and get dressed?" Kate said smiling; "Before Tony has a heart attack" she added looking at the still shocked and speechless Tony

Abby nodded and headed up the stairs, Kate paused and then ran after her, wanting details of the night's events. Tony didn't move, his jaw finally snapping closed, a grin breaking out

"You old dog, Gibbs" he muttered, crossing to the sofa, secretly pleased for Abby and his boss, if still shocked, he really had thought she had a thing for McGee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs walked back to the bullpen, his eyes searching for Tony and Kate, seeing them there talking to McGee animatedly, he cursed to himself, guessing they know knew about him and Abby, he paused on the stairs for a moment,

"Abby's lab now" he called out to the three agents, before heading to the elevator, the three agents exchanged a glance and headed after him.

"What's up boss?" Tony said smirking as they all waited for the elevator to arrive; Gibbs ignored him, stepping into the elevator as it arrived

"Come on Boss, what's come up?" Tony said deliberately choosing innuendos that were subtle, but unable to stop himself when he knew it was playing with death. Gibbs turned and looked at the younger man, his eyes cold and assessing,

"You have something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs said his voice holding a cold warning in it, Kate looked at McGee who shared a worried look with her, she and Tony had wasted no time in telling McGee about Abby and Gibbs.

"Nope Boss, just wondered what was going on" Tony said, wiping the smirk of his face quickly, recognising Gibbs was not going to give an inch on this at all, "just wondered what the problem was, that's all" he added quickly

"Hope it is DiNozzo" was all Gibbs said carefully, stepping out of the lift as soon as the doors opened, he walked into thelab to hear Abby's music blaring away and Abby walking around the lab, obviously putting things back where she wanted them after the temp had moved things.

Gibbs walked over and handed her the large Caf Pow, he held in one hand, the other carrying his own coffee.

"Oh I love you Gibbs" Abby said gratefully accepting the large drink "But did you have to let that woman move all my things" she demanded moving a CD back to its rightful place, neither Gibbs nor Abby seemed to notice the look that Tony, Kate and McGee exchanged at Abby's innocent declaration.

"So what's up Boss man?" Abby asked, perching on her chair, and sipping at her drink

Gibbs watched Abby carefully as he spoke

"It would appear that Flynn's attack on Abby was not random, he was paid to do it"

Abby sat silently, her eyes on Gibbs, the fear slowly creeping back into them, the fear he had hoped had gone for good, but Abby was right to be afraid, he was for her.

"How do we know he was paid by someone else Gibbs?" Kate asked, her eyes darting to look at Abby, worried at her silence

"Because Kate, he admitted it to his lawyer, who is using it as a bargaining chip" Gibbs said with disgust for the lawyer

"Couldn't he be making it up then Boss? Trying to get a lesser charge?" Tony asked hopefully, not wanting to think about Abby in danger again, it was bad enough before Gibbs had a thing with her, it would be 10 times worse now

"Because he had evidence, he had $10,000 deposited in his account, and he had information on Abby that someone of his limited intelligence would not be able to obtain" Gibbs said "We need to find out who it is, and fast" Gibbs demanded, his eyes turning cold as he looked at the three agents before him

"And until we do, Abby goes into protective custody; Director Morrow has arranged a safe house, one outside normal channels" he said calmly. "Some of the information Flynn had was NCIS, and confidential." He finished moving towards Abby

"No" Abby said quietly looking up at Gibbs, her face composed and determined

"No?" Gibbs asked carefully, standing in front of Abby, his eyes the only thing that gave away his feelings, and only Abby wasable to see them because Gibbs had his back to the other three agents.

"No, I'm not going into a safe house" she clarified, her eyes defiant, having said that she spun her chair round and turned on her screen.

Gibbs spun her back

"You will Abby" Gibbs said his voice very quiet and deadly.

"No, I, wont, I will stay here and help find the bastard that thinks I am only worth $10,000" she said, "I'm not running away and hiding Gibbs, I can't" she said, the last almost a plea.

Gibbs watched her silently, weighing up and analysing things rapidly, his eyes searched hers and then he nodded,

"Ok but you stay here in this lab, McGee will stay with you" he said turning and glaring at the young agent, before turning back to Abby "you go nowhere without him, and you don't leave this building unless I am with you, is that clear?" he demanded angrily, not happy at having his plans changed, angry at the fear that coursed through him, angry that once again he felt useless.

Abby nodded "Yes Sir" she smart mouthed back tying to hide behind humour, Gibbs lent forward

"We will find whoever it is Abby" he told her gently, his hand briefly touching her cheek

"I know you will Gibbs, then beat them to a pulp for me, for only paying $10,000 cos I am worth so much more" she said, "that wouldn't even cover my college debts" she moaned with a grin, before jumping down from her stool and crossing to her CD player

"By the way Gibbs" she called "They know" she said nodding to Tony and Kate a big grin on her face "They are like super cool investigators" she grinned at him

"Yeah, or you were wearing one of my shirts" Gibbs countered turning and heading to the door, grinning at Abby's shocked expression, at how he knew

"McGee stay, Tony, Kate with me" he called as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to say, I am not an internet expert, I know how to use it but that's about it, so if any of the internet stuff is wrong I apologise!**

Chapter 10

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room, his face cold and hard, his eyes like ice, he strode into the observation room next door

Kate and Tony spun to face him

"Probie is getting the information from his server Gibbs" Tony said in response to the information Gibbs had gleaned from Flynn and his lawyer, which sadly was very little. All Flynn had been able to tell them was that he had received an email with Abby's picture on it with an offer of money if he 'did her', a few days later an email appeared with the photo of his first victim, and a message saying 'I know your secret' The next message had told him to check his balance, that he would find $10,000 deposited in it, and he would get another $10,00 when confirmation was received, the message had also supplied details of Abby's life, general movements and favourite haunts, Flynn had decided the money was worth it and the next night had followed Abby to the club.

What had confused Gibbs was the fact that there had been no computer at Flynn's house, but Flynn had said that in the final email he had been warned to destroy the computer and not disclose anything about the emails to anyone.

But Flynn had retained a good lawyer who had seen the benefit of giving the information to NCIS in order to try and cut some kind of deal, added to that had been the fact that Flynn was rightly terrified of Gibbs, and what he would do if he had found out on his own. Flynn might be sick and stupid, but he was not foolish enough not to recognise that Gibbs was a serious threat to his well being.

"I checked back with Flynn's bank, the money was a wire deposit from an account in Black creek Virginia, The account was opened two days before the deposit was made, the account was opened online" Kate said, referring to her PDA.

Gibbs nodded, a frown creasing his forehead

"Doesn't anybody do anything in person anymore, or is it all done inline" he muttered, turning to leave the room

"Online boss" Tony corrected, wishing he hadn't bothered when Gibbs turned and glared at him.

………………………………………….

Gibbs entered Abby's lab to find McGee and Abby sitting in front of screens, both busily typing away, he crossed without a word to the CD player and hit the off button

"Gibbs, turn it back on" Abby called without turning around "My fingers type faster with it on" She added, finally turning and smiling at him before turning back to watch McGee

"Yeah well, I'm too old to shout over that noise" Gibbs said crossing back to stand behind the pair, his hand resting on Abbys neck, just below her hair line, his thumb gently stroking her.

"McGee?" Gibbs said to the younger agent who was still typing

"Yeah boss, I just need one more minute to access the server" he said typing away frantically, Gibbs sighed andspoke to Abby

"Is he hacking into it?" he asked, his eyes grim, Abby nodded her head eagerly, "yeah he is so good at it, he beat me there, and boy am I good" She said in admiration

"Wouldn't this court order, make it easier to get the information?" Gibbs said throwing down a sheet of paper in front of McGee. Abby pulled Gibbs away from McGee

"Not really, see we would have to go to their office, serve it on them, wait for their legal department to check it out and give us the information, this way we get the information, then we can use the court order to get the information legally, and no one knows we were ever there illegally" Abby told him grinning "much faster this way, and so much cooler" she added crossing to her CD player and turning the music back on, her eyes sparkling. Gibbs stood and watched her for a moment, quietly assessing how much of it was forced and how much she was really coping with the turn of events. He nodded once then turned to leave the room

"Call me when you get something" He said to McGee at the doorway "And Abs?" he added turning to look at her, when she spun on her heel to face him he looked at her calmly

"You can't work this, it would give the damn lawyers a good reason to throw any evidence out" he said quietly, hating the way the spark faded slightly from her eyes

"But…" she started

"No buts Abby, you fight me on this then you go to the safe house" he told her quietly, stepping back into the room, and signing to her briefly

Abby stood there and watched him then nodded, turning quietly to her office area; leaving Gibbs standing there watching her go, his anger at Flynn and the bastard he worked for mounting rapidly.

……………………………….

Gibbs entered the bullpen to find both Tony and Kate on the phone, He looked at his watch and sighed, the day had nearly gone and they were no closer to finding out who had paid Flynn. Kate finished her call and crossed to where Gibbs was sitting at his desk, scanning the information the had so far

"All the information on the online bank account were stolen Gibbs, the identity belonged to an 80 year old man from Boise Idaho. A Mr Clive Bishop, checked with Abby just to be sure, but she doesn't know him. Who ever it was can add Identity theft to their growing list of offences" Kate said

Tony crossed over having finished his call also

"I have been onto the bank in Black creek, they log all the ISP's of their online transaction, they are faxing the list over, to see if we get a match with any that McGee pulls off of Flynn's server" he told Gibbs, just as the fax machine started churning out paper, Gibbs looked over his desk at it

"Get it down to McGee then" he said, grabbing his coat "Going for Coffee" he said, unable to take the sitting and waiting that was being forced on him, for once in his life he hated the fact that he knew nothing about the technology that all the rest of them talked about with ease. Today Gibbs felt old, very old.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs walked down to the lab, deciding to forgo the elevator in order to give himself time to think, he entered Abby's domain to find McGee still sitting at the computer he had been working on earlier, Abby was no where to be seen

"McGEE" Gibbs shouted, causing the probie to jump and spin in his desk, sending sheets of papers flying everywhere

"Boss!" McGee exclaimed in surprise and fear

"Where is Abby?" Gibbs demanded quietly and coldly, he had given McGee orders to stay with Abby at all times, and yet she was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm she …" McGee started to say

"She is right here" Abby said crawling from under a table that housed one of her machines"There is no need to shout at poor McGee" she scolded Gibbs, bounding over to Gibbs, and throwing her arms around him in a hug and kissing him soundly "but thanks for caring" she added on, grinning as she stepped out of his arms

"I was more concerned that McGee hadn't followed orders" Gibbs said, turning to hide his grin, he stepped over to where Abby had been "you making something or breaking it?" he said nodding to all the components around the area, it looked like a child had been given free range with a screwdriver.

"Doing maintenance, seeing as I can't work on the case, I thought I would tweak my babies a bit" she said bouncing over and sitting on the floor, before she started to clean various bits. Gibbs watched her smiling slightly at Abby, who never ceased to amaze, confuse and delight him. Gibbs turned back to McGee who had finished picking up the sheets of paper and was typing again

"What you got McGee?" Gibbs asked, crossing to peer over his shoulder, not really able to see anything though due to his failing eyesight.

"Well I accessed the main server of Flynn's email account, and downloaded all the files and logs for the last 6 months pertaining to him I then crossed…"

"Short version" Gibbs demanded,shaking his headat the way everyone insisted on going into minute detail, maybe they had all worked with Ducky too long he thought sourly.

"Nothing yet boss" McGee said worriedly, fearing Gibbs reaction to that news "I'm waiting for the system to finish cross referencing, but it will be awhile Gibbs, he was a prolific internet user" he said quickly. Gibbs sighed and then nodded, hating waiting but not having any other choice at the moment.

"Any reference to his missing wife?" Gibbs asked suddenly, McGee looked over at him his eyes confused

"No Boss, she just disappeared, she used the internet a lot, going in chat rooms and online communities, but she just vanished, I can check to see if she accessed any of them after she left, but I did check Flynn's bank accounts and she hasn't withdrawn any money, or used her credit cards." McGee added thoughtfully, before turning back to the computer and typing again.

"It will take me a little while boss" he said, without turning

"Call me when you get anything" he said crossing back to Abby and crouching down to talk to her

"Want to go for coffee?" he asked her quietly, Abby looked up and grinned

"Ohh Gibbs our first date" she said smiling, jumping up and grabbing his hand "I want a Caff Pow though" she said, tossing her lab coat on to a bench and fetching her coat.

"Going for Coffee with Gibbs" she called out in a sing sing voice to McGee before the two of them left.

Abby and Gibbs walked the short distance to the coffee shop, and took a corner booth; Gibbs was silent on the way, his eyes alert and checking for any sign of threat but the trip was made without any incidence.

"So what's with sneaking out?" Abby said as she sipped her soda, her eyes searching over the cup, Gibbs watched her for a moment before replying

"Your staying at my place till this is over" he said, his tone broking no argument, Abby grinned at him

"Yeah I planned to anyway" she said laughingly "But its no wonder you stink at relationships if that's how you ask a woman to spend the night with you" she added impishly

"I think we need to …" he started his eyes troubled, and his tone tired.

"Don't go there Gibbs, don't even say it, I am staying with you, in your house, in your bed and we are going to be at it like bunnies, do you get that?" she demanded angrily, knowing full well that this had been coming. "No way are you claming up, not when I just found out how great you are in bed for such an old guy" she said teasingly at the end.

"Abby, I cant protect you, if I'm involved with you, I cant be objective" he said trying to sound reasonable, when the words were ripping him apart, he wanted Abby more than he could remember wanting anyone, but he wanted her safe more.

"No Gibbs, you get to order me at work, you get to tell me what to do, but that ends when we clock off, and no way am I letting you use this to run away and hide" she said her anger masking her fear and hurt.

"You can protect me just fine, if I am sleeping next to you" she continued and then grinned suddenly "Better really if I'm under you" she said softly, trying to make him remember how good it had been between them, she became serious again though "I cant let whoever this is take control of my life like that Gibbs, they already have too much control in that I cant work the case, and am under guard, don't give the bastard all of me Gibbs" she said softly, her eyes begging him to understand.

Gibbs watched her silently, his mind weighing the words against his duty to protect her, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, until she forgot her fear, but if he did that she wasn't protected, because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. He paused and took a deep breath

"No Abby, you sleep alone, but only till we catch him" he said, wanting to say anything but that "But I'm not running away Abby, we take up where we left off once we have this figured out" he promised her, his hand reaching out and taking hold of hers "I don't want to lose you Abby, and that includes you getting killed because I wasn't on the ball" he said gently, "I cant take the chance Abby, I wont risk you now when we have a long time to find out where this is going"

Abby snatched her hand back, her eyes dark

"This isn't over Gibbs, but I'll play it your way for now, but you are mine" she said with force "and don't you forget it" she added leaning over and kissing him sadly, praying that it wouldnt be tha last time, that he realy meant what he said.

Gibbs smiled gently at her across the table, the feeling was mutual, she was his Abby, his lab rat and he would protect her from everyone and everything, himself included.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs and Abby entered the lab together, silent and hurting but side by side, their steps keeping time with each other. They both stopped as they saw McGee asleep over the computer desk, his hands still resting on the keyboard, his head beside it. Abby turned and looked at Gibbs noting the concern in his eyes, at odds with the scowl on his face; she placed her had on his arm

"Shsh Gibbs, he hasn't moved from that chair all day, trying to crack the info we need, whoever it is has covered their tracks really, really well. Send him home Gibbs, lets all just go home" she said sadly, the days events finally beginning to catch up with her, Gibbs sighed and nodded as he crossed over to McGee's chair

"McGee!" he said loudly in the sleeping agents ear, McGee woke with a start, nearly falling off the chair except for Gibbs's hand catching him and holding him steady

"Go home McGee" he said curtly, his eyes narrowed in what looked like anger but in fact hid his concern.

"But Boss…" McGee started, his hand waving at the computer, fear on his face at being caught sleeping

"Go. Home. Now." Gibbs ground out "You are too tired to be worth a damn, go home, sleep and be back here early" Gibbs said, reaching over and turning the monitor but not the computer off. McGee looked at Gibbs for a moment and then nodded, before turning the screen back on and starting the process ofshutting down.

"Yeah Boss" was all McGee said.

Gibbs turned and crossed to Abby, "When McGee leaves you come upstairs to me" he told her firmly his hand resting briefly on her shoulder, and then he turned and looked at McGee

"Make sure you accompany Abby" he said not waiting for a reply as he left. Abby watched him go, smiling at how mean he must have seemed to McGee but knowing that the gruffness hid the caring Jethro, the man who's desk diary in the den at home had all of their birthdays marked on it.

………………………………………..

Gibbs entered the bullpen to find only Kate at her desk, Tony no where to be seen

"Where's DiNozzo?" he growled as he passed Kate, heading for his desk and the messages and files neatly piled on it

"He's gone back to Flynn's house Gibbs; he wanted to look around again, see if there was anything we had missed before" Kate told him as she crossed to his desk

"Flynn's wife has disappeared; there is no trace of her anywhere, except that when she went she withdrew $3,000 from a checking account in her maiden name, I don't think he killed her, I think she did a runner, her disappearance tallies with a missing person report of a young Goth girl who still hasn't been found" Kate told him "I think she could be Flynn's first victim and the wife found out and ran" she concluded

Gibbs took the sheet Kate handed him and strained to read it

"Good work Kate" he said handing the unread sheet back, "I don't think the wife knew of the payout on Abby, time frame is wrong,but its still worth trying to find her" he said more to himself than to Kate, who stood silent. Gibbs looked up at her

"Go home Kate, get some rest, there's not a lot more we can do tonight, but be here early" he said catching sight of Abby and McGee entering the bullpen, Kate smiled at him and turned to get her things, pausing to smile at Abby and McGee

Gibbs turned and watched Abby cross and talk to Kate for a moment, then the two women embraced and Kate left, Gibbs smiled as he reached for his phone. As he waited for Tony to answer he watched Abby walk towards him and sit on his desk, a wicked smile on her face as she toyed with the pens on his desk

"DiNozzo" he heard on the other end his mind distracted by the fact that Abby was now sucking her finger, her eyes never leaving his, a wicked grin on her face.

"Yeah Tony, what have you found" he said, tearing his eyes away from Abby, his grin telling her he knew her game, his hand signing 'Be Good'

"Nothing much really boss, I just wanted to check around again with a fresh eye, there's a couplea things I'm bringing in but I'm not sure there important" Tony said on the other end

"Call it a night Tony, bring the things in with you tomorrow and we will see what we have then" Gibbs said rubbing his neck tiredly, noticing out of the corner of his eye Abby jumping down from her perch and then her fingers were batting his out of the way and she was massaging the knots away, it took all of Gibbs's strength not to moan out loud at the magic her fingers worked on his stiff neck

"Ok boss, see you in the morning" he heard Tony say before Gibbs shut his phone with a snap and moving away from Abby's fingers

"Let's go" he said not looking at her, knowing she would be grinning for ear to ear

"Yes Sir, Boss man" she smart mouthed back, skipping to the lifts ahead of him, through the now empty bullpen

"Let's get Chinese tonight" she said as he reached her at the elevator just as the doors opened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abby stepped into the elevator first, smiling at he woman already in there, someone else had been working late too she thought in passing, Gibbs stepped in and nodded at the woman

"Ann" he greeted if not exactly coldly it certainly lacked some warmth thought Abby, grinning to herself, but then Gibbs usually lacked warmth unless you knew what to look for

"Agent Gibbs" The blond woman greeted back, moving slightly so that she stood closely behind and to Abby's left, Abby turned a questioning glance at her, the lift wasn't crowded so why was she standing so close? She wondered, turningslightly to ask her to move back she saw a flash of dark metal and then a cold and hard object thrust into her neck, she paused, her head turning back to face the front, was that a gun? her tired mind wondered detaching itself from the situation her body stiffening slightly.

Feeling Abby stiffen beside him, he shot her a questioning glance, but Abby didn't look at him, he felt his hair prickle at the back of his neck and turned slightly to take in Ann Simpson

"If you wantyour stupid lab rat to live, Agent Gibbs I suggest you do as you're told" Ann said coldly moving the gun slightly so that Gibbs could see it. Abby continued to just stare forward which worried Gibbs, she had been through a lot recently and he knew that it often didn't take much to tip someone over the edge.

Gibbs turned slightly so that he had a better view of Simpson

"What do you want then?" Gibbs said calmly but coldly, his eyes cold and hard.

"We walk out of the elevator together, no sudden moves, and we go to your car, you drive, Abby in the passenger seat, with me right behind her. Just drive out as if nothing was wrong, or I will have no choice but to blow her brains out" She said calmly, as if asking for a lift home. Abby heard the last as if from a long way off, her mind struggling to come to terms with what was happening.

"OK" Gibbs said inclining his head slightly, his mind fast forwarding to the possibilities, the elevator was not the place to try anything, to enclosed. The car park posed opportunities, as did the car but only if he knew he could save Abby, his eyes flicked to her again, she was ashen under the normal pallor of her skin, and she looked clammy, Shit he thought, this was too much for her.

"Abby, it's going to be ok" he said gently, not wanting to touch her, in case Simpson thought he was trying something

"Just do as she says" he said gently, not sure if Abby even heard him, as she gave no indication.

"Oh isnt that sweet, the great Gibbs showing concern, I only found out today that you were screwing her, so I had to change my plans slightly" Simpson grated at Gibbs, thrusting the gun at Abby again, causing her to stumble slightly, Gibbs narrowed his eyes, promising to kill the bitch slowly

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on the underground car park, Simpson prodded Abby who moved forward towards Gibbs car. Gibbs slowly began to drop back slightly trying to draw inline with Simpson.

"Ah ah Gibbs, stay next to Abby and keep your hands where I can see them" she warned, putting her arm around Abby as if they were friends, her hand sliding into her pocket to conceal the gun

The trio crossed to Gibbs car, and Simpson motioned for Gibbs to get in

"Hands on the steering wheel, and keep them there, or I shoot her" Simpson said coldly

"If you do that you idiot, you won't get far" Abby suddenly said her mind coming back, and anger taking over "security would shut the place down you stupid cow" she said angrily, "and quit poking me with that damn thing" she snapped.

Gibbs looked over at Abby, his eyes unreadable, hiding the worry he felt, was Abby going to do something stupid and get herself killed? He thought a moment and decided he preferred it when she was quiet. He watched Simpson, the fury crossing her face, the hatred as she pushed Abby towards the passenger side

"Shut up and Get in" she warned Abby, opening the passenger side and pushing Abby down she then turned slightly to get in herself, not caring that Abby wasn't yet in the passenger seat, and not seeing her as any kind of threat.

Gibbs watched in horror as Abby quickly moved pushing herself out of the car, and swinging herself to slam the back door, Simpson turned trying to work out what was happening, as the door slammed on her legs, causing her to scream out in agony, Gibbs moved fast, leaning over the seats to grab at Simpson, but she threw herself at the door evading him, the gun swinging wildly in her hand.

The echo of the shot resounded around the silence of the car park.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would say sorry for the cliffie, but I'm not! I love writing a good cliffie (evil streak in me)**

**enjoy, if thats the right word for whats coming up!**

**and thanks for the feedback, i really do love you all for it**

Chapter 14

Kate arrived at the hospital running to the surgery waiting room, she skidded to a stop as she opened the door to find her co-workers and friends there already

"How is ..?" she demanded breathlessly, her eyes taking in the dishevelled look of the people already there

Ducky stood and crossed over to her

"In Surgery, we wont know anything until they finish" He said quietly his eyes turning automatically to the double doors that led to the operating theatre, Kate swallowed, trying to stop the tears from flowing, this wasn't happening she thought, it couldn't be, she turned back to Ducky having missed part of what he was saying

"…is strong and I am sure will be fine, I know the surgeon operating and he is one of the best neurosurgeons." Ducky told her, his arm squeezing her shoulder, "Try not to worry too much Caitlin" he said, his eyes showing just how worried he was himself. Kate nodded and turned back to the other people already there.

Tony stood by the window, his eyes haggard, his normally impeccable clothing was rumpled, as though he had pulled on whatever had been lying around. McGee was in sweats and an old MIT t shirt, she wondered if he had been playing one of those internet games he liked so much. Finally she forced herself to look over at the figure sitting hunched in the uncomfortable vinyl covered seat, she wondered absently why they couldn't provide comfier chairs in hospital waiting areas.

He looked awful she realised, finally making herself look at Gibbs, he looked as though he had aged rapidly in just a few short moments, a coffee cup was clutched in his hand but she could tell that none of it had been touched. The clothes he wore were covered in dried blood, she turned her head away for a moment unable to face the reality that it was Abby's blood he was covered in.

She looked up at Ducky who shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head, she nodded slightly an unspoken exchange passing betweenthem,and crossed to crouch in front of Gibbs, her hand reaching for his cold coffee cup, he didn't look at her as she took it

"Gibbs" she said quietly, placing the cup on the small table next to the chair, Gibbs failed to respond in any way

"Gibbs" she said again, having to pause at the tightness in her throat "She's going to be ok, Abby will be fine" she told him gently, not sure what to say or do, but knowing that she had to do something.

Gibbs looked up at her then, and she nearly pulled back physically at the haunted look in his eyes, the shear devastation

"You don't know that" he said, his voice gravely and old as though he had been shouting or screaming

"I know Abby" she said "and I know that there is no way she is going to let you off the hook so easily Gibbs" she said, trying to ease the tension, trying to reassure him in some way, trying to reassure herself. Kate was scared, for the first time since she had met Gibbs she finally realised that he wasn't a super hero, he was a man, one who was hurting badly now.

Gibbs looked back down again, too tired and scared to continue the conversation. Kate sighed and stood up, crossing to where Ducky, Tony and McGee were all standing

"Has he been like this all the time?" she asked them softly, Ducky nodded his head

"I have never seen Jethro like this before" he said sadly looking over at his friend in despair, Kate looked over too

"What about Simpson?" she asked quietly, turning to face the others, unable to watch Gibbs anymore

"Dead" Tony said his eyes hard and cold, causing a shiver to run through Kate, "Gibbs shot her" he added on his voice as hard as his eyes.

"A team is going over her stuff, trying to see why she did it" McGee said quietly, his face looking red and puffy as if he had been crying, Kate nodded, looking back at Gibbs, praying that Abby would make it, scared that if she didn't, then Gibbs might not either.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gibbs sat beside Abby's bed, his heart seeming to beat in time with the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor, his eyes flashing to the screen periodically, checking her stats, before looking back at her face, usually so animated it lay pale and lifeless, a large bandage covering most of her head, a tube in her nose, another in both arms, a catheter sneaking out of the blankets, and the shunt in the head draining the fluid build up. That was the tubes; his eyes then followed the wires, one on her finger and more to her chest. She looked like some kind of lab experiment she herself would carry out on a manikin or inflatable doll, she didn't look like his Abby, and worst was they couldn't tell him if she would ever be Abby again.

Gibbs dropped his head to his hands, tears forming in his eyes for the first time in so many years, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had shed any. This was his fault his mind screamed as they forced the tears away, he should have done something in the car park before they got to the car, he should have acted, not waited for Abby to act.

His mind wandered back to that day, was it really three days ago? He thought in despair, three days of hoping she would wake up, hoping there would be some improvement, but there wasn't; she continued to lay silent, locked in a world no one seemed able to reach or understand, locked within herself. But whenever he thought of that day, all he could remember was seeing Abby covered in blood, her scalp a bleeding mass, convinced she would die, he didn't remember shooting Simpson, or giving Abby CPR but he was told later that he did both of those, that he had saved Abby's life, but all he saw was that he had caused this by not acting sooner, by being to concerned with her safety to see that that concern had in fact put her at the most risk.

Gibbs stood and stretched crossing over to the window and noticing that it had started to rain at some point, he remembered Abby telling him at some time or other that she loved the rain, loved the way it felt on her face, he wished she could feel it now. He crossed back to her bedside and gently took he hand, careful not to dislodge the canular in it. He laid his head down on her bed beside her hand and closed his eyes.

……………………………………

Kate and Tony stood with Ducky outside of Abby's room talking quietly amongst themselves, their eyes shooting periodically to the door as if fearing that Gibbs would immerge.

"He needs to be told" Kate said again "He needs to know why she did it" she reiterated, "I know I would want to" she turned and looked at the door again, as if trying to see into the room.

"I believe that Caitlin is right in that he needs to know, but I have to say I am not sure if now is the time" Ducky said, shaking his head in worry "I am not sure that he can take much of anything at the moment" he said sadly.

"No I think it's a really bad idea to tell him anything at the moment, when he wants to know he will come out demanding in his usual Gibbs style" Tony said, not agreeing with Kate "And who wants to tell him? Gibbs without coffee is scary, Gibbs scared of Abby dying is downright psycho" he said in his usual unthinking but not uncaring way. Kate glared at him and Ducky shook his head sadly again.

"I'll tell him" Kate said, "He needs to know" she said stepping towards the door, Tony's arm shooting out to block her way

"No way Katie, no way are you going in there" he said angrily "Leave Gibbs the hell alone" he snarled at her, the stress of the last few days telling on him, he was as worried about Abby as the rest of them, and he was down right terrified for and of Gibbs at the moment. "Leave the man alone" he said pushing himself in front of the door and physically stopping Kate from entering

"Now, now you two" Ducky said calmly trying to ease the situation, knowing that this wasn't so much about Gibbs as it was about the fear and helplessness they were both feeling

"lets not get too worked up about this, I believe that this is not urgent information, it should perhaps be left until he is not in the room with Abigail" he paused looking at the two of them "The hearing is often the last thing to go and the first to return in patients in a coma" he told them "And I really do no think Abigail needs to here why that woman did what she did, not at the moment." He took a deep breath "Caitlin my dear, tell Jethro when he comes out" he said gently, taking her by the shoulder and leading her to the waiting room across the hall. Tony watched them go, hearing Ducky murmuring words to Kate as if she was one of his bodies.

Tony slumped against the door, wishing this nightmare would end, wishing that they had not all gone home when they did, that they had checked the wife out sooner, that they had…he stopped himself angrily, pushing himself away from the door. He needed a drink he thought sourly, but headed across to the waiting room instead joining Kate, Ducky, McGee and Abby's family.

…………………………………………

Abby lay in her nice warm coffin, it was really dark in there and for some reason she couldn't seem to move, but at least she was warm and comfortable, something pulled at the back of her mind, something about pain and cold and …

She stopped the thought, not really wanting to remember what had made her cold and hurting, she drifted slowly back to sleep, suddenly halting at the feeling of someone stroking her hand, she tried to see who it was, but her eyes didn't want to open. Who would be in her coffin with her? She wondered sleepily, she frowned and tried to wake up but the effort seemed too hard and once again she drifted back into her nice warm cocoon.

…………………………..

Gibbs didn't know how long he had slept, but he knew that his neck was killing him, he opened his eyes slowly and checked Abby's monitor, no change there, he though sadly. He sat up and stretched out he kinks in his neck slightly. He supposed he should go so that her parents could come in for awhile but he really didn't want to, he didn't want to ever leave Abby, not for any reason.

He picked up her hand again and stroked it as he had been when he drifted off to sleep

"Come on Abs wake up" he said, trying to make his voice sound normal, when normal was far from how he felt. "Damn it Abby, enough it enough will you damn well open your eyes" he told her his fear turning to anger and frustration, all he wanted was for her to open her eyes. But there was nothing, no reaction, no smart come back just the beeping of the machines. Gibbs sighed and rubbed his head, then gently placed her hand back on the bed and turned to leave. He never saw the way her hand fluttered as if reaching out for something.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gibbs walked into the waiting room, his face haggard, his clothes hanging off him as if he had lost weight; all eyes turned to him as he entered and he shook his head slightly. He nodded to Abby's parents as they crossed the room and went into their daughter. Kate stood and handed him a cup of coffee, he had noticed the thermos by her bag earlier and was grateful he didn't have to drink the stuff the hospital cafeteria called coffee.

"So what you got?" he said to Kate and Tony who although sitting next to each other on the worn sofa, seemed miles apart, he watched them carefully as they exchanged a glance, Kate's angry, Tony's slightly smug, Tony responded first

"We found her diary boss" he said standing but not continuing

"And?" Gibbs prompted, not feeling up to this, but needing to know

Kate stood next to Tony, her eyes shouting Tony a glance, which Gibbs interpreted as a signal for him to shut up, he nearly smiled as Tony slunked off to the thermos and poured himself a coffee

"It seems that she had been planning this for a very long time Gibbs" Kate started, before pausing, as if trying to find the right words, at Gibbs's look she hurriedly continued

"Apparently she applied for the job Abby's has, but when Abby got it, she blamed her for it and started to plot a way to get rid of her. She found Flynn, married and groomed him into the man we have today, she manoeuvred herself into a temp's position with NCIS, filling in for holidays and such, knowing it would give her an edge when Abby was out of the way. She then left Flynn knowing it would tip him over the edge. When she knew he had murdered and raped the first woman, that's when she sent him the email and set the events in motion. When she got the temp job inAbby's lab, she thought Abby was dead but when she found out she wasn't she still thought she would be safe" Kate paused and looked over at Tony for a moment, wishing he would cut in and continue as he usually did, but he remained silent and so she continued

"When she heard the office scuttlebutt that you and Abby were urm" Kate paused, blushing slightly "Well her plans changed and she decided to kill you both, she already had a flight booked for Central America" Kate stopped, and took a deep breath "She had been planning it all for years Gibbs, and she had never even met Abby" she said sadly, her throat tightening. Gibbs watched her silently assimilating what she had said, his mind tired.

"How did she marry Flynn without it being in her record?" Gibbs asked quietly

"Stolen Id and a Vegas wedding" Tony answered, "No one at NCIS had any reason to check her out after the initial checks when she first applied for the job Abby has now" He looked at Kate "and no one in her life with Flynn knew that she was a qualified forensic analyst" he finished "she worked really hard at covering her tracks boss, she really was nuts, but in a genius kind of way" he murmured almost to himself.

Gibbs just nodded and turned to leave the room

"Glad she's dead" he said as he walked down the corridor, needing to feel the rain on his face.

……………………………………………………

Abby awoke in her coffin again, but this time it wasn't so warm and cosy, she felt very lonely and cold and her head hurt. She wondered for a moment if she had a hangover, but the pain in her head felt wrong, she flexed her fingers trying to find the hand that had been stroking hers awhile ago, but she felt nothing and so she drifted back to the warmth and comfort of sleep again.

…………………………………….

Gibbs returned some time later and relieved Abby's parents at her bedside, whilst they went and got some food, he had walked aimlessly in the rain for ages, his mind whirling at the thought that Abby was lying in a coma because a woman who had never even met her hated her enough to try and kill her. It made no sense, but Gibbs had learnt along time ago that very little in this life did. He knew he would always carry the blame within himself for what had happened to Abby but he also realised that the thought of living without Abby was unbearable, and so he had turned around and made his way back to the hospital. It was time for Abby to wake up.

He sat at the bed and watched her, wondering if what they said about hearing was true, he hoped so and he hoped he was doing the right thing, his gut said he was but this was far more important than a gut feeling on a case, he sighed and took her hand.

"Abby wake up" he demanded in his best I'm the boss get to it voice "Abs, wake the hell up and tell me what the hell you were playing at with Simpson" he demanded, not all of the anger faked. His eyes watched her intently, knowing that Abby loved a good fight and would not tolerate being yelled at. But nothing happened, not a flicker, Gibbs tried again

"You own me a new jacket" he told her, "and time working on the boat, I haven't worked on it since you were stupid enough to get shot" he told her wishing that she would wake up and give him hell for it, but again there was nothing, he felt his resolve weaken, and he gently stroked her hand again

"Please Abby" he whispered against her fingers as he bought her hand to his lips. "Don't leave me" he said softly more to himself than to her

…………………………………

Abby became aware of a voice in her coffin, one that seemed to be shouting at her, she tried to tell it to shut up and let her sleep but nothing came out of her mouth, she fought to draw the darkness and warmth of sleep around her again but it wouldn't take her this time, and her head still hurt. She lay silently trying to work out what the voice was saying

"Hell playing…jacket…boat…stupid" her head started to really pound with the effort of working out the words, and she wanted to stop and sleep again but it seemed important to listen, to tell the person something. She drifted away for a moment and then she felt the gentle stroking on her hand again, she lay enjoying the feeling, watching the darkness fade slightly, then the voice became clearer

"…Abby…don't leave me" she heard, and suddenly the pain in her head was unbearable and the light started to flood into her coffin.

"Gibbs…?" Abby croaked


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Abby felt the atmosphere in the room change, there were more people and there seemed to be excitement in the air, she just wanted them all to go away and let her go back to sleep, she hurt so much. Her fingers tightened on Gibbs, his hand still there, the only thing holding her back from the blessed darkness, she debated letting go of him so that she could drift away, but she was afraid that if she did she would lose him forever, and so she held on.

She suddenly felt a cold hand on her face and then a light shinning in her eyes, she felt rather than heard herself scream in pain. It was as if the light in her eye had bought all feeling back to her body and the pain was unbearable. She heard voices calling, shouting but she couldn't make out what they were saying, the pain was too much, and there was nothing else only pain and Gibbs's hand in hers.

She held on tightly but it wasn't tight enough, suddenly his hand was wrenched away and she screamed out again, before the pain took over and she slipped away again.

………………………………….

Gibbs watched in horror from the corner as they fought to bring Abby back, he had finally had to let go of her hand when they shocked her heart, but they could not get him to leave the room, he needed to be there, he knew she was aware of him and he feared if he left she would slip away for ever. He had been elated to hear her call his name but things had changed rapidly, he had watched her monitor go crazy and then the doctors had rushed in, chaos reigning, they had tried to make him leave then but he had refused and then she had screamed, a weak and feeble scream but one that had contained so much agony in it that his heart had shattered at the sound.

………………………………………..

Slowly the pain receded slightly and the voices faded away, but try as she might Abby could not bring the darkness back to shield her, she was aware now of light filtering in under her eyelids, of strange beeping noises, but her tired and pain filled mind could not process what was happening around her, she just wanted to return to her coffin and the darkness that had cocooned her there.

…………………………………………….

Gibbs watched the nurses and doctors leave the room, having stabilised Abby again, they had told him that she had come out of the coma, and was now in a drug induced sleep, he sighed as he crossed back to her side wishing she would open her eyes and look at him.

He bent down and brushed his lips over her hair, his hand reaching for hers again, pleased that her fingers curled into his and held his hand gently; he pulled the chair over and sat watching her sleep, hoping they were right and that she was just sleeping.

………………………………………

Abby didn't know how much time had passed but she knew it was time to open her eyes, but the thought frightened her, what if the pain came back she thought in terror; she flexed her hand and felt his in hers and slowly she began to open her eyes.

……………………………………………

Gibbs felt her hand flutter in his and raised his head to look at her, his breath catching at the fluttering of her black eyelashes, at first just a gentle movement, then one eye opened and closed again, the fluttering stopped and Gibbs lent forward

"Come on Abs, wake up" he said gently to her "Time to open your eyes" he encouraged her, pleased to be rewarded by another flutter.

"Abs open your damn eyes" he muttered more to himself than to her in frustration when nothing further happened.

Abby's eyes shot open suddenly at the command and then gently closed again, Gibbs held his breath and was rewarded as they finally opened and stayed open.

……………………………………………….

Abby managed to open one eye, but the light was too bright and she closed it again, frightened of the light that had caused so much pain last time; she heard Gibbs talking to her and tried to listen to him

"…. time to open your eyes" she heard him say, her mind confused at why he sounded so scared, Gibbs was never scared she thought sadly, she tried to do as he asked but the fear returned and she stopped again., she felt Gibbs move, his hand squeezing hers his breath warm on her face

"…open your damn eyes" she heard him demand and without thought she opened her eyes to see what he wanted.

The light hurt and she was tempted to close her eyes again but she knew Gibbs would be angry with her if she did, so she rode out the first wave of pain, her eyes not focused on anything,and slowly the pain eased and she began to focus on the things around her. She was looking up and could see a strip light and a tiled ceiling, she moved her head very slightly too where she knew Gibbs was, but she stopped at the pain that shot through it; her eyes closing brieflyas the pain engulfed her and then receded again,then she openedher eyesagain to see Gibbs looking down at her, his expression one of fear, pain and pride but the thing she noticed most in his eyes was the love.

and slowly she smiled at him.

……………………………..

Gibbs walked out of the room, both drained and elated, the doctors had just finished their exam of Abby and were pleased with how she was doing. She had managed to answer a few questions and had even cracked a joke about the hospital bed feeling like her coffin, which had at first given the doctors some concern until Gibbs had explained that Abby slept in one at home.

He had sat with her for a few moments after they left, just drinking in the sight of her lying there with her eyes open. She had quickly begun to tire and so Gibbs had left so that her parents could sit with her for awhile.

He crossed over to the waiting room to find everyone still there, but the mood in the room was much lighter than before and everyone had relieved smiles on their faces. Gibbs paused in the doorway, no one yet noticing him and he took the moment to drink in the fact that all of these people, from different walks of life had become not just a team or colleagues or even just friends but had become a unit; his mind balked at the idea of saying family but his heart knew that that was exactly what they had become, a family unit.

Ducky noticed Gibbs first, catching sight of the look on Gibbs's face and smiled to himself, sometimes good things came from bad and he had a feeling this was one of those times.

Gibbs felt Ducky's eyes on him and smiled slightly

"Abby is ok" was all he said as he crossed to the thermos of coffee, finding it empty he turned and looked accusingly at the people standing there. McGee stepped forward and took it from him

"On it boss" he said leaving the room quickly, clutching the thermos to him, Gibbs turned away to look out the window for a moment, noticing that the rain had stopped and he smiled gently to himself

they would all be ok.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

One Month Later

"No" Gibbs said calmly, turning away, in his mind the conversation over, Abby had other ideas

"Jethro" she called out, causing Tony and Kate to look up from the evidence they were pawing through on the table in Abby's lab. Tony looked over at Kate and hitched his thumb at her towards the door, Kate nodded and they quickly headed for the door

"Stay" Gibbs said without turning and looking at them, knowing that they would have halted mid step at his one word, he heard them slowly cross back to the table and had to fight hard not to grin.

His eyes stayed locked on Abby in a silent battle, one that he enjoyed, his mouth curved into a smile and his eyes dared her to continue, knowing full well she would

"We are having a party" she said again, stepping towards him, her eyes glittering with suppressed annoyance or humour, Gibbs wasn't quite sure which

"No we are not" he said again "You are not up to…" he started to say but was cut off by the look on Abby's face, the one he had come to recognise, and love at the right time, her lab was not the right time or place

"Wanna bet?" she said stepping closer to him

"Abby…" he warned her

"Gibbs..." she warned back

Kate and Tony weren't even pretending to look at the evidence now; this was just too good to miss.

Abby had been back at work for one day, and whilst they had all noticed a slight change in Gibbs since the shooting and they knew that Abby was living with him full time, coffin in the spare room for when they had an argument as Abby claimed, they had not really seen this side of Abby and Gibbs before and it was a revelation to say the least. And it was so much fun.

Gibbs watched Abby carefully then sighed, a slight grin tugging at his mouth

"Fine" he said turning on his heal and leaving the lab without a further word.

Kate and Tony watched in amazement as Abby did a little two step and turned back to her computer. Then they turned to look at each other, shock on both of their faces

"Abby…" Kate said

"Abby…" Tony said at the same time

"Abigail dear…" Ducky called from where he had been reading some results and observing the battle of wills silently

"Yes Ducky Darling" Abby said, ignoring the other too and dancing over to his side

"You do realise my dear girl that Jethro will make you pay for that, don't you?" Ducky said a smile on his face, he had been over for dinner a few times with Jethro and Abigail and was amazed at how well suited the pair were. He turned his attention back to Abby, who grinned and danced away

"Yep, and it is sooo much fun" she said with a filthy grin and waggle of her eyebrows at him, he turned to look at Kate and Tony who had both groaned

"Ohh Abby, too much information" Kate exclaimed with a shudder, turning back to the evidence before her. Abby smiled as she heard Tony mutter

"That's sick" to Kate, who just nodded at him

Abby smiled as she looked at her screen, this was going to be so much fun, she thought happily.

The End

**AN: this was never supposed to be this long, it was only supposed to be a short conclusion for Gibbs and Abby but it just kind of grew, so I apologise if I rambled a bit!**

**Hope you liked it anyway**

**Don't forget to feed me!**


End file.
